


Broken Souls

by CaptainHolmes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Loss, Love, M/M, Post Avengers (2012), bye bye pepper, emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHolmes/pseuds/CaptainHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki lived a not so easy life right now. Both are broke and alone. They have ways of keeping the loneliness hidden, but it only works for so long. As one tries to work through their problems the other pushes them away and hopes for the best, but sees the worst. In a chance in counter, can things be fixed between these two loves. Only time will tell.<br/>Setting: 3 years after Avengers movie. New York. Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3.  
> So, adding this fic here is a work and progress for me and it's not even done yet.

Chapter 1 Moving On

It had been a month since the break-up and Loki was still living on earth. This puzzled him, why did he not just leave and go back to Asgard. His brother said he could come home any time. But he hasn't. There is nothing on earth for him anymore, but he still wakes up every day in his new apartment, goes out, does what ever he needs to do and comes home. Nothing important. Yet here he is, on earth.  
Across the city at Stark Towers Tony sat alone on his couch watching tv. He was not paying much attention to it, he was paying more attention to the cup of Scotch in his hand. As he drank he thought about what happened that night between him and Loki. How could everything go so wrong. He thought as he placed the cup down on the arm rest. It's true, that night everything did go wrong, and not a simple little thing worked for either Tony or Loki. Tony and Loki both had the same thought on there mind.

~ _Loki and Tony stood across from each other. Loki had his arm crossed and had a angry stare. Tony on the other hand stood loose with a cup of scotch in his hand and a drunk angry look on his face._

_"I do not have a problem!" Tony shouted. Tony raised his cup to his lips but before he could take a drink Loki swatted it out of his hand and to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces. Tony looked down at the cup shards._

_"You do so and you know Tony! You always have some sort of drink in your hand! You never used to be this way! You've changed!" Loki shouted back. Tony whipped his head up, his anger was rising by the second._

_"How?! Enlighten me on my problem." Tony yelled as he stepped closer to Loki who was scowling. Loki took at step back, he couldn't bare to stand that close to Tony right now. A hint of sadness showed in Tony's eyes when Loki stepped back, but the anger over came it._

_"You've changed! You always have a drink in your hand Tony. It has been a year, i know your sad shes gone, I am to, everyone is. But its time to move on Tony. She wouldn't want this for you. She would want you to live your life as you usually do. Not this, she wouldn't want you day drunk and in your lab all day and night working on new inventions." Loki said, he voice lowered as he spoke. He knew he was touching a nerve but it had to be done. He needed to get through to Tony. That was it for Tony, is anger boiled over, he pushed Loki hard making Loki lose his footing for a second._

_"How dare you speak of her! You didn't know her! No matter how much you two talked! I knew her! I loved her Loki! So don't try and tell me that i need to move on and DON'T tell me what she would want me to do. You did not know Pepper like i did. No one did!" Tony pushed Loki again. Loki didn't say anything, he just let Tony vent, he thought if Tony let all this anger out things would be fine after and the two would get back on track. He was wrong._

_"She! She died because of me that day... They were coming for me. I should of done what they wanted, I shouldn't of attempted to use the suit. Its my fault Pepper is dead." Tony's voice lowered as he spoke. Tears started to brim his eyes. All the memories of what happened that day were being brought back up. He did not like to remember. Thats what all the drinking and working was for, to keep his mind off of it. Tony went to the bar stand in the living room, but before he could get close to it Loki had his hand on his arm._

_"Stop. You don't need to Tony. It is not your fault. Those men were mad. Tony please. Cant we just talk with out you needing to drink?" Loki pleaded. Tony ripped his arm away from Loki's grip._

_"This is me Loki and if you don't like, then just get out." Tony said in a emotionless tone as he poured a glass of Scotch. Loki shook his head, he was not just going to walk out of Tony when Tony needed him most._

_"No Tony. This is not you. We can work through this. Just please. Put down the glass and lets talk." Loki once again pleaded. Tony pivoted on his heels to face Loki. Tony was tired of arguing with Loki. He just wanted to be alone and for Loki to just leave him to his sorrow. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Even though he loved the God of Mischief, he wanted to be alone and didn't want to get hurt again, so he pushed him away, like he always did when he was hurt._

_"Just go Loki." Tony said lowly._

_"What? No." Loki said in a shocked tone. He couldn't believe this. Did he actually want Loki to leave the tower. He wouldn't, he couldn't. Where would he go?_

_"Go! I mean it Loki! Go before i call Shield and have them arrest you for trying to kill me." Tony said in a hateful tone. Loki was shocked at the words that were coming out of Tony's mouth. He really had changed. Loki shook his head._

_"Ok. Fine. You win... You have changed Tony Stark. I will not be around to watch you kill yourself. " He said as he walks towards the elevator. Loki knew that Tony didn't mean those hateful things but he changed and Loki couldn't stand to watch it, he couldn't stand to see the man he loved slowly disappearing. Tony didn't say anything else, he just sipped his drink and watched the God get in the elevator and leave.~_

Loki sighed deeply as he remembered. That memory woke him every morning and kept him up almost all night, every night since he was sent out. Even though they dated for two years, Loki was still shocked at the effect a Midgardian had on him.

Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Loki groaned.

He couldn't do it, he just couldn't sit in his apartment any longer, the memories were getting to be to much for one night. Loki stood, slid on his black dress jacket, put his scarf on and left his bed room. As he walked out he looked around the living room and seen how dull and depressing it looked. Loki groaned once more. He really needed to get out tonight.

On the other side of town, Tony was thinking the same thing. But his idea of getting out was going to a bar and getting wasted then taking some random guy home with him.  
Loki decided a walk through Central Park would do him some good, maybe he would even cause a little mischief. He grinned at the thought of what he could do in the park, many ideas swam through his mind. But Loki did not want to get in trouble, he has been on Shields good side for a long time and he didn't want to get back on the bad side. As Loki walked he thought of that day once more and how hard it had effected him. Loki made his way into Central Park, the black cat that was usually on the bench when he went for a walk was not there. Loki looked around the area for the cat, but it was no where to be found. Loki was a bit worried, this cat had been there every night waiting for Loki and when Loki did come it walked with him through the park.

"Sven?" Loki called out as he walked. He waited for a response from the cat. Loki had become fond of this cat and when the cat had not showed up, it worried him. Loki continued his search. When he was thinking of a name for the cat a few weeks ago he tried to be as simple as possible so he chose 'Sven', it means 'boy' or 'lad' in Norse. He thought it suited the cat, so he stuck with it and the cat seemed to be ok with it. So no harm done.

Suddenly there was a meow from a the bushes, Loki wanted towards them and crouched down, Sven jumped out and walked toward Loki then sat down. Loki smiled a bit, his cat was OK. Loki pet the cat for a few minutes then stood back up. He looked around the park, there were very few people in the park, not enough to cause good mischief so he just kept walking.

On the party side of New York Tony was getting out of his car. He walked towards the bar. This is just what he need, a nice drink and some fun to keep his mind busy. For Tony, this was just another normal day. Since Pepper had died all he did was drink, eat and have sex, nothing more. But Tony saw nothing wrong with this, he figured it was the right thing to do, so he kept doing it without a care in the world. When he got inside he looked around at all the men a women as walked through the crowds to the bar. At this current time no one had caught he eye. But by the end of the night, Tony would have someone to take home.  
Tony searched the bar for a food man, but no one had yet sparked his delight. Thirty minutes had past and Tony was drunk and dancing like a fool. He still had not found anyone but at the current moment, he did not really care, he was having good drunken fun and thats all that mattered to him. As he grinned with two girls and man walked into the bar and Tony's eyes immediately locked with his. The man was tall, slender, nicely dressed and had green eyes. This man, Tony would take home, he would take him home and have great drunken sex with him. The man pushed through the crowd to Tony, he took Tony by the waist and pulled himself to Tony so that there chests were touching. Tony grinned, he always loved a forceful man.

A few hours later and Tony and the man were dancing and drinking together. Then even made out at one point. Tony was enjoying himself very much, this is what he needed and what he needed he would get. By the end of the night Tony had the man in his car and they were on there way back to the tower and Loki was taking Sven home.  
In some ways the two were both happy, but not truly happy, just in the moment happy. But for the time they had to live with it. Tony had to live with the fact that Pepper was gone and he sent Loki away so he couldn't get hurt anymore by loosing someone he loved. Loki had to live with the fact that he was once again on earth alone, with no one truly there for him. He knew he always had Thor, even if Loki cared for Thor, it was not the same as how Tony cared for him. He saddened Loki every night for a long time knowing that he was not in Tony's bed.

Each of them had moved on with there lives to a certain point, but there back to the way it was before the death of Pepper. Each went to bed hoping that they were having a bad nightmare and that the other would wake them up. But no, this was there life, and if they wanted things back, they needed to fix it themselves. Each just needed the right motivation to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist

The next morning Tony laid in his bed with the man from last night next to him. He found out his name while they had sex and it turned out to be Todd. Tony rolled over in his bed, to come face to face with Todd. He groaned opening his eyes. He was shocked that Todd was still there, even more shocking Todd was awake and smiling at Tony. Tony rolled away from him and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Tony Stark." Todd said in a cheerful tone. Tony sighed, Todd was a morning person and Tony was not.

"Morning." Tony said in a groggy voice. Tony stood up and stretched. Before Todd could stay another word Tony walked out of the bedroom, sadly Todd followed him. Tony just ignored him and walked into the kitchen. Todd just happily followed him. Todd walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's stomach. Tony immediatly took the arms that were snaked around he waist and removed them as he turned to Todd.

"Don't you have work to get to or something?" Tony questioned.

"No I don't. I thought i could spend the day here with you." He said as he placed his hands on Tony's chest. Tony groaned.

"Last night....." Tony said before he stopped to think of his name.

"Todd" Todd said helping Tony remember.

"Yes. Last night Todd, it was just a one night stand, you should of left already, most guys are gone before nine A.M and its ten right now." Tony said in a tired voice.

"You want me to go? I thought you enjoyed yourself." Todd said pouting.

"I did, but your just the same as any other guy i sleep with, just one night and nothing more." Tony said trying his hardest to not completely blow Todd off.

"Alright. I can see your not a morning person. I will leave my number and you can call me sometime." Todd said as he grabbed a napkin and a pen. He was just not getting it.

Tony didn't want to see Todd again. He got his sex and thats all he wanted. But no, Todd had to be one of those guys who wanted a relationship with Tony. As he wrote his number down he added 'x's after each set of digits He was really going to be pushy about this relationship stuff. He slid the napkin by Tony's mug and kissed him gently. Tony kissed back but only in hopes that it would make him leave faster.

"You know i wont call right?" Tony said.

"You will. Guys can never get enough of me." Todd said in a cocky tone.

"Cocky much" Tony said in a annoyed tone.

"Very much." Todd said again smiling.

"Uh, huh. Now go." Tony mumbled as me moved towards the elevator with Todd. Tony pressed the elevator button and waited in silence with Todd for the elevator doors to open. After what felt like forever, the doors opened and Todd stepped inside willingly but still pouting. He turned to Tony and winked.

"I will see you again soon Tony Stark." Todd said will a small grin playing on his lips.

"Ok. Bye Todd." Tony said as the doors closed. Todd was gone and that was that. He was just to clingly for Tony to deal with. Tony walked to the kitchen and grabbed his coffee pot, he walked over to the sink and added water to the pot. He set the pot on the stove and turned it on and left the kitchen.

"Jarvis, alert me when the water is ready please." He said in a emotionless tone.

"Yes sir." The A.I said in a robotic yet human tone. Tony left the kitchen and walked to the elevator and when it came he rode it down to the lab. Once he was in the lab he walked over to the desk and looked at the giant stake of paper work, he sighed deeply and sat down. This was going to take a long time, but Tony had nothing else planned today so why not do it now rather then later when someone would be on his case about it. But when he stopped to think about it, no one would be on his case about it, he has yet to hire anyone to take Pepper's spot as his assistant. Tony sighed deeply once more but started on the paper work anyway. As he grabbed his pen the A.I voice chimed over the lab.

"Sir, you water has boiled to the proper temperature and is ready to be added to your coffee cup."

"Just shut it off Jarvis, I am not in a coffee mood today." Tony said as he stood up. Tony walked over to the bar his has in the lab and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Tony was glad Jarvis was just an A.I, he didn't need someone else on his back about drinking in the morning. He took the whiskey back to the desk and sat down, Tony hated paper work, he always got Pepper to do it, then after she died he just put it off all together, he only later found out that Loki was doing it for him so Tony could keep up appearances that he was doing his work. But with no Pepper and no Loki, he was alone and doing this, and if he didn't who knows what could happen to the company. Tony took a big sip of his whiskey and started on the paper work. As he worked, he got Jarvis to turn his stereo on and he played ACDC, this helped him work better, for Tony, a good song, a drink and some patience was all he was going to need to finish this work. Hopefully.

After 3 hours, Tony hand finished all the paper work, and it was ready to go to the office. Tony looked over at his calender and seen that today was a day off for the company, so he would have to bring it in himself. He was not to happy about this, but he really didn't have a choice, he just wanted to get this paperwork out and be done. Tony got his car called to the front of the building and he took the elevator down to the lobby. As he walked out, he questioned himself on who he would give this paper work to, he shrugged, it didn't matter, Tony would just leave it in his office and leave a note for someone to pick it up. Tony got into his car and drove to the office, it wasn't a long drive, but since it was mid day, the traffic in New York was hectic, so after about a 20 minute drive with traffic he made it to the office building that he had set up in New York, he parked his car in front of the doors and grabbed the work and left to go inside.

When he got inside he looked around and there was no one, when he says day off, the team really takes it seriously, everyone has left so far. Tony made his way to the elevator and took it up to the fifth floor where his office was, when he got up there he peaked his head out of the elevator and no one was up here either, he at least thought a janitor would be there, but no, no one. Tony walked to his office in great leisure, as he walked he passed by an office and stopped in the door way. He stopped in the office of Pepper Potts, no one had cleaned it out yet, why? Tony walked in farther and looked around, everything was as if she had never died. He walked to her desk and seen the photo of him and her together, then on the other side of the desk was a photo of him, her and Loki. Many feelings flooded into Tony's mind and before he could even think he was running out of her office. He walked straight into his and set the box down on his desk. He moved around to his seat and sat down, as he sat he seen an envelop on his key board. What was this? He thought. The letter was addressed to Tony and fancy font, he flipped it over and opened the letter. He read as followed.

  
_Company Party at the Liberty Theater._   
_Everyone's appearance is required._   
_Date: February 4th_   
_Time: 6 pm-11 pm. Guests must stay a minimum of an hour._   
_Formal wear is also required._   
_Hope to everyone there._   


The 4th, that's tonight. That was in five hours. Tony never agreed to this, or maybe he was drunk when he did. But he was the owner, why should he go? Tony thought this was bullshit, but it was not like he had any other plans other then getting drunk, so why not get drunk at this party. As he thought about this party he wrote a note says the paperwork was done, he left it on his door and he left to the elevator. I am going to need a suit, damn. Tony thought. Tony walked out to his car and drove off back towards Stark Towers. Next time he is going to make sure at least one person is at the office at all times. It would be much easier that way. Tony got home and when all the way up and straight to his bed room closet.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Tony questioned himself. He flipped through all the things in his closet, he could not find a thing to wear. He took out all this new clothes and threw them on his bed. This was a place to start, he went through all the knew stuff and sorted them into what he could wear tonight and what he couldn't. By the end, most of his new clothes were in the couldn't wear pile. Tony turned back to his closet and looked at all his old stuff, he pulled that out as well and sorted them into the same piles. After sorting these some of them made it into the could wear pile. This satisfied Tony a bit. He took the could wears and brought them to the living room and sat them down over the back of the couch.

After a depressing hour Tony found the suit he was going to wear. He chose the one he wore to the party after he came back from be captured years ago. This is the suit he wore when he danced with Pepper and they were inches away from kissing. This suit had meaning and its one Tony couldn't part with. Tony sat down on the couch and stared off into space, after today he really need a drink and to forgot, of those two things he knew he could do one, and with the drink he could temporarily forget. Tony stood up and walked over the his drink stand and poured a big glass of Bourbon. He drank down half of it in one shot, it burned as it went down, just the way Tony liked it.  
Tony spent the next four hours working in the lab on the Iron Man suit and a few other gadgets.

"It is six o'clock sir. The party has started." The A.I's voice sound over the lab.

"Ok Jarvis, thank you." Tony murmured. He set his tools down and went back upstairs to get ready for the party. Tony was in no hurry to get to the party so he decided to go a whole head to toe cleaning, which started with a nice long hot shower. About an hour later Tony was ready driving to the Liberty Theater.

His car pulled up at the end of the red carpet and as he expected it was flooded with photographers on both sides, Tony groaned, but he once again had no choice, well he did, but he didn't feel like driving all the way home and them being there to. Tony slide out of his car and a chauffeur took the keys from Tony's hand and drove it around to the parking lot. Before Tony said a word he put his sunglasses on and proceeded up the carpet to the doors, alone. Questions were flying at him from both sides, most consisted of where his date is and each time Tony replied with "I'm here alone. But that does not mean I am going home alone." with a wink. Every reporter and photographer jumped on his every word and once he was through the doors then moved on to any other people who were late to the Party.

When Tony got in he looked around at the place, it was big but not the usual size that the company would rent out. This was odd, but he figured it had to do with the incompetence of whoever planned this party. He smiled and waved to a few people as he made his way to the bar at the other end of the room after walking down the steps from the front door. The music changed to an upbeat tone so everyone moved to the dance floor which made Tony's way to the bar much harder, but he didn't really care, he only had to be here for an hour then he could leave.

"Hey Joe, Scotch on the rocks please." Tony said to the familiar bar tender.

"Sure thing Mr.Stark." He said as he pulled away from talking to a few girls to make Tony his drink.

"How is your night going? Busy?" Tony asked.

"Great, just got this girls number, and its always busy when we have a company party." Joe replied laughing a bit as he slid Tony his drink.

"Good luck with the girl." He said as he picked his drink up to take a swig. The scotch went down nice, it was just what Tony was looking for. Tony leaded against the bar and watched everyone dance and have fun. After about an hour two girls walked over to Tony, these girls were wearing short sparkly dresses, one in red and one in blue. They both looked at each other then at Tony and grinned. Tony couldn't help but grin back at the ladies. The made there way closer to him till they were on either side of him.

"Good evening Mr.Stark" One of the girls said.

"Hello Tony." The other said.

"Hello ladies, what can i do for you on this fine night?" Tony replied nicely. The giggles at his response, Tony did not get why, he really didnt say anything funny and if they wanted him, they really should just say, Tony doesn't like chasing after a girl who is playing hard to get.  
"We thought a dance would be nice?" The girl in blue said.

"A dance? Sure. At the same time or one then the other?" Tony asked, playing along with the girls.  
"I will dance with him first!" The girl in red said as she jumped up. Tony nodded and grabbed the girls hand and they walked to the dance floor. As they did, a slow song came on and the girl grinned more. Tony pulled the girl close to him and he placed his hands on her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so close to him that her breasts were touching his chest.

"This is nice." The girl said as she danced with Tony.

"I agree." Tony replied. To Tony this was not much fun anymore unless he was the one playing hard to get and these girls were just to easy. None the less they kept dancing till the song ended and as the song ended he pulled away from the girl but she pulled closer and the song changed.

As the song changed again someone was walking into the building, Tony turned his head towards the stairs then the doors he couldn't make out who it was, he squinted his eyes, they he dropped his hands from the girls waist. He couldn't believe who was walking inside.

"Whats wrong Tony." The girl wined.

"Loki." Was all Tony said and he moved quickly towards the bar to get his drink, eyeing Loki the whole time. _What was he doing here?_ Tony thought, then he remembered how Loki did work for the company after Pepper died, Loki must of got an invitation as well. This made Tony happy, he might be able to talk to Loki and apologise for everything, but the thought of that made Tony cringe, he was so mean to Loki, he must hate him right now, but if he was here, did he really hate Tony? Tony took another hard swing of his drink and just as he was about to finish his drink, his eyes locked with Loki's.


End file.
